Nate Marquardt vs. Tyron Woodley
The fight was for the Strikeforce welterweight title vacated by Nick Diaz. The fight was also the Strikeforce and welterweight debut of UFC veteran Nate Marquardt. It was Marquardt's first fight in a year and a half. The fight was Tyron Woodley's first loss and it was a candidate for Knockout of the Year for 2012. The Fight The first round began. Woodley had a low stance. He backed Marquardt up. Marquardt landed an inside kick to the groin, they continued. Four thirty-five remaining. Both men have low stances. Woodley landed an inside kick. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. Woodley rocked Marquardt with a counter right and pounced with a short right uppercut and a double. Wow! Three thirty-five. Woodley was taking the back. He kneed the body twice, again. Three fifteen. Woodley got a hook. Marquardt turned to the clinch. Three minutes. Woodley kneed the body and again. Marquardt replied. Two thirty-five as they broke. Marquardt dropped Woodley with a straight right and stuffed a single. Marquardt dropped down for a nasty guillotine. Woodley turned out eating a combo to the clinch. Wow. Two minutes. Marquardt kneed the body there. He kneed the thigh. They broke. Woodley broke with a right, he was still hurt. One thirty. Marquardt landed a right to the body, they clinched. Marquardt kneed the leg. Again. One fifteen. Marquardt kneed the body and a left elbow. One minute. Woodley kneed the face breaking. Woodley landed a body kick. He wasn't recovered. Marquardt landed a right, and stuffed a single to the clinch. Thirty. Marquardt kneed the body. Fifteen. They broke. Marquardt landed a left. The first round ended. 10-9 Marquardt. The second round began. Marquardt was stalking. He landed an inside kick. And a hard one. Marquardt blocked a spinning back fist. Woodley landed a right. Four fifteen. Marquardt landed a jab. Four minutes. Marquardt landed an inside kick. Three thirty. Marquardt landed a right to the clinch. Woodley landed a right uppercut on the break. Three minutes. Marquardt landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Marquardt was stalking. Marquardt landed a hard leg kick. Two fifteen. And an inside kick, a solid one. "Come on, Tyron!" Marquardt landed an inside kick. He landed a hard spinning back kick to the body. Woodley shrugged it off. Marquardt landed a right and stuffed a single getting a trip to guard. Wow. One minute. Thirty-five. Marquardt landed a right elbow. They broke there. Woodley landed a right uppercut and a counter right. The second round ended, 10-9 Marquardt. The third round began. Woodley landed a jab jab right. He landed a left hook and a right uppercut and dropped Marquardt with a right hook to guard, three big rights, two more, a left. Wow. Four thirty. Six big lefts. A right elbow. A left elbow and he worked the body, a right elbow. Marquardt rolled for an armbar. Woodley defended there. Woodley landed a left. Woodley landed a right elbow. The ref stood them up there. Three minutes. Woodley seems a bit tired. His hands are low. Two thirty-five left. Marquardt stalked. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Woodley's mom has been yelling the whole fight. Marquardt landed an inside kick and another, right to the body, two more rights. One fifteen. One minute. Woodley was exhausted. Marquardt landed two rights to the clinch. He kneed the leg. An elbow. Thirty. Fifteen. Marquardt landed an elbow and another. The third round ended. 10-9 Woodley but very close round. Woodley's mother was going nuts jumping around in circles screaming on the replay. :D The fourth round began. Nate landed a right to the body. A big right upstairs to the clinch and they broke. Marquardt landed three big rights. A front kick And an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes with an inside kick and a nice question mark kick blocked. A big right cross upstairs. A counter right there. They clinched. Woodley was still hurt. Three thirty-five. Two big right elbows standing and a beautiful right uppercut as Woodley dropped, fucking beautiful KO. Wow! The rarely glimpsed walk-away KO!